The following relates to golf club cleaners. Engaging in the sport of golf invariably introduces factors of soil accumulating on heads of golf clubs. Soil deposits on a club face can affect the performance of a golf ball. Therefore, prompt removal of soil deposits after each golf club use may be desired to achieve optimal performance. Once a round of golf has been completed, golf clubs may again be cleaned to avoid corrosion from the retention of any remaining soil deposits.
Several methods of cleaning clubs exist. For example, there exists a traditional hand cleaning method. This method, however, may be tedious, time-consuming, and difficult, yielding generally unsatisfactory results. Introducing chemical cleaners to this method may merely result in damage to sensitive faces of many sophisticated club designs. This method is therefore not without its shortcomings.
Powered golf club cleaners also exist on the market. A typical example consists of long stationary bristles mounted vertically and submerged in a bucket of water. A club face is cleaned by scrubbing the club face against the bristles while submerged in the water. Using an up and down motion, the clubface is rubbed against the stationary bristles.
A problem with this method is that club face angles vary with respect to club shafts so scrubbing a club face in a vertical direction inside a container can be difficult. The larger the club face angle is with respect to the club shaft the more difficult it is to get the club face parallel with the scrubbing bristles. Moreover, it is not uncommon that club faces with increased angles not come in contact with the stationary bristles and therefore not be cleaned. Often, a handheld brush must be used in addition to the stationary bristles in order to remove all the debris from the club face grooves. Thus, the task may become taxing and arduous.
In summary, golf club cleaners often involve time and labor that lessen the relaxing effects and purposes intended by a game of golf.